<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1st Day of December by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834742">1st Day of December</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Prompt Fic, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: 1st Day of December</p><p>Logan forgot entirely what day it was until Roman went running by with an armload  of Christmas tree lights. "It's December!" he yelled as he zipped by. Logan sighed; he should have just stayed in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic LAMP/CALM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1st Day of December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan had forgotten entirely what day it was until Roman went running by with an armload of Christmas tree lights. "It's December!" he yelled as he zipped by. Logan sighed. He should have just stayed in bed.</p><p>He sidestepped the box of ornaments outside Patton's room and somehow made it safely to the kitchen, where Virgil was scrouching on the counter, covered in glitter and staring wideeyed at the far wall. He hissed at Logan as hde approached, but relaxed when he recognized him. "This sucks," he grumbled.</p><p>"It cedrtainly is making life a tad harder, isn't it?" Logan agdreed. "I do wish they would clean up after themselves, the amount of ribbon I have seen since waking up is enough to last me three more Christmases."</p><p>"Think we could get away with ditching and just listen to a podcast in your room?"</p><p>Logan was dragging him up the stairs before he could even finish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>